moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Mental Omega APYR Wiki:Editing guidelines
This page contains the Mental Omega APYR Wiki's editing guidelines. * Any registered editor is free to edit this page to improve its readability as long as the essence of the article remains unchanged. * If you would like to suggest content changes or propose a new policy or guideline, please use the wiki discussion forum. General article style guidelines Professional style is encouraged. Being an encyclopedia, the Mental Omega APYR Wiki needs to represent a certain level of quality. * Use third person when writing about the player. Keep in mind that this is a website addressed also to those, who don't play Mental Omega and just want to learn about the mod. However, writing strategies like this sounds rather weird, so please do use second-person pronouns there. * Write from an impersonal perspective. Do not use 'I'. For example, do not write: "Superweapon Challenge is a Challenge map that pits the player(s) against three enemy armies with 12 superweapons right at the beginning of the match. However, I think it is very easy to beat with the correct strategy." Avoid drawing attention to the author (yourself) as much as possible. * Use formal English. Articles are supposed to be encyclopedic entries, not forum posts. The occasional sarcastic comment or jab is fine, but don't overdo it. Write the way you would for a class paper or a newspaper article. * Be creative. Just make sure that your creativity sticks with the contents and facts on the article. * If you really need to make a joke, make it a smart one. If the article really needs a humorous part, then ensure that it is subtle and tasteful. * Link to articles once per section. To make reading easier, limit the amount of linking to the same articles. For example, if a character's name is mentioned once in the infobox and five times in the article, then link to that character's article once in the infobox and once in the article. * Infoboxes are good. When creating or editing an article that doesn't have one, check the infobox template category and add an applicable one to the article. Naming of pages * Article titles should be the full and official name of the subject, following all capitalisations and punctuations as found in the games or other primary sources. Article titles should be singular, except for pages that are a list of things (ex. Conscript, not Conscripts; Game Modes, not Game Mode). * For characters, their title should not be included in the title of their article. * Category names should be in plural. Article layout Lead section Unless an article is very short, it should start with an introductory lead section, before the first subheading. The lead should not be explicitly entitled Introduction or any equivalent header. The table of contents, if displayed, appears after the lead section and before the first subheading. The lead should be capable of standing alone as a concise overview of the article, establishing context, and explaining why the subject is interesting or notable. It should be between one or two paragraphs long, and should be written in a clear and accessible style so that the reader is encouraged to read the rest of the article. Above all, the lead should define the subject of the article; for example: Hamartia is the twelfth and final mission of the Allied Act Two campaign... If possible, make the title the subject of the first sentence of the article; for example: The Topol-M is a mobile platform used by Russia to launch their MIDAS strategic nuclear weapons. The first time the article mentions the title, put it in bold using three apostrophes — article title produces article title. Avoid other uses of bold in the first sentence, except for alternative titles of an article; for example: Epsilon Adepts, known in the Act 1 campaign as PsiCorps Troopers... Units and structures * Unit/'Current version' ** Description: The unit or structure's official description ** Overview: The unit or structure's overview ** AI behavior: How the AI would use the unit or structure ** Appearances: The unit's notable appearance in the campaign, cooperative, challenges and certain maps (if exclusive to the said map) ** Assessment *** Pros: The unit's strengths *** Cons: The unit's weaknesses ** Behind the scenes ** Trivia ** See also: Links to related articles * Old version(s) * Quotes: The unit's quotes * Gallery * Changelog References Support powers and superweapons * Support Power/'Superweapon'/'Current version' ** Strategy: The strategy for using the support power/superweapon ** AI behavior: How the AI would use the support power/superweapon ** Appearances: The support power/superweapon's notable appearance in the campaign, cooperative, challenges and certain maps (if exclusive to the said map) ** Behind the scenes ** Trivia ** See also: Links to related articles * Old version(s) * Gallery * Changelog References Missions * Mission ** Briefing ** Events ** Aftermath ** Difficulty changes ** Behind the scenes ** Trivia * Walkthrough * Gallery * Changelog References Challenges * Challenge ** Information *** Tech buildings ** Trivia * Strategy * Gallery * Changelog References Maps * Map ** Information *** Defender's buildings (for Fortress maps) *** Tech buildings *** Notable features ** Trivia * Strategy * Gallery * Changelog References Category:Policies and guidelines